Core B- Molecular Core This Core in the proposal consists of three laboratories, which are also OSUCCC Shared Resources. As incorporation of these three Comprehensive Cancer Center Shared Resources as Core B in this proposal, the three laboratories provide the following essential functions for this program: A) Nucleic Acid Analysis, Hansjuerg Alder, Ph. D., Director The Nucleic Acid Shared resource is used daily by all Project leaders and investigators of this program. Since the facility is specialized in RNA/DNA extraction, DNA/RNA synthesis support, DNA sequencing, genotyping, real-time PCR, and imaging, it will be critical to the success of each of the projects. B) Microarray Analysis, Chang-Gong Liu, Ph. D., Director The microarray Shared Resource is a core laboratory providing daily services and support of high throughput mRNA, non-coding RNA (miRNA) gene expression profiling, Single Nucleotide Polymorphism (SNP) genotyping, DNA copy number detection using Comparative Genomic Hybridization (CGH) and RNA/DNA quality check using Agilent bioanalyzer to the OSUCCC cancer research community. In addition, Microarray Shared Resource is going to provide new service of genome-wide sequencing using emerging SOLiD systems for more extensive discoveries of small non-coding RNA like miRNA and Epigenetic studies in cancer research, as well as for extensive ChlPSeq analysis for targets of a variety of proteins. All these above will be key components for the success of this proposal. C) Proteomics, Kari Green-Church, Ph.D., Director The new Proteomics Shared Resource in the Biomedical Research Tower provides complete proteomic support from start to finish using the current state-of-the-art electrophoresis and imaging equipment, robotic sample handlers and mass spectrometers. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions):